minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wheatley Legend: Book 3, The Legendary Cyborg
Book 3 'Author: WheatsPort ' Prologue Hello again... It is me, the Story Teller. And it's time to continue our Legend of the Legendary Cyborg... The Robotnic Army, the reuniting of a two, and a death of one. This is The Wheatey Legend... The Last Book. Chapter 1: Marriage Day "Yaaawwwnnn..." Wheatley woke up, tired as ever. As he rubbed his eyes and streched, he remembered something important; It was his and Rose's wedding day! He then quickly ran to his closet, looking for the tuxedo he bought a month ago. He searched through the black and dark grey shirts and pants, and a few minutes later, he found the tuxedo. It had a black, carefully stiched jacket and vest, a black tie, and a white shirt. He put it on quickly, and put on some black pants to match the tux. "All ready to go... Better see if Rose is ready too." Wheatley thought, and then walked downstairs. Rose was there, in her cloud-white wedding dress, waiting for Wheatley. "WHEATLEY! DO YOU KNOW LATE YOU ARE?" She yelled, with a bad look in her eye. "Er... Sorry?" Wheatley shrugged. "Ugh... Sometimes, I hate you." Rose said, annoyed. They walked out of their house, and Meteor was there, taking a small nap. When he woke up, he greeted them with a happy "Rawr!" as they walked past him. Wheatley and Rose continued down the gravel road, entering the limo they requested. They got in, and the limo driver drove to the church. The wedding started normally, until the "I do' part. "Rose Ronia, do wish to marry Wheats Port?" The priest asked. "I-" Rose was interrupted by a large explosion at the door of the church. "HELLO AGAIN!" A familiar voice said. The people in the church faced where a voice came from, and 3 scarred men walked out of the smoke like ghosts. They looked like bandits. "Remember us?" The first man said. "How..." Wheatley said, confused. "Didn't we killed you last time?" "Yes you did... But a man took our brains, and put them into robotic bodies, and here we are..." The bandit leader said. "Who is this man?" Wheatley asked. "I won't tell you. Until you battle us. But sadly, you won't live! WE HAVE BETTER WEAPONS!" The bandit leader maniacly said. "Rose, get your bow out." Wheatley said. "It's time to fight these annoying losers." "Ok." Rose said, and she took out her new metal bow that Wheatley made as told. The bandits feet turned into rockets, and they flew up into the air, but not through the celing of the church. Rose started to aim and shoot the bandits with Obsidian arrows, and Wheatley also flew up into the air, and punched the bandits and shot them with Plasma beams. The robot bandits were impressively stronger than their human version, but not too powerful to destroy Wheatley and Rose. They shot Plasma beams at Rose, who dodged them, and punched Wheatley from time to time. A hard and tiring battle later, one of the bandits were destroyed by one of Rose's Obsidian arrows. Another harder and more tiring battle later, another bandit was destroyed. "ARGHHH!" The bandit leader yelled. "I WILL NOT DIE TO YOU! I WON'T!" And the Bandit Leader started to grow even more angry. His eyes turned red, and he grew. He grew so much that he couldn't fit in the church anymore. "Oh no, how are we gonna destroy him now?" Rose asked. "Hmmm..." Wheatley thought. "I know! We can get inside his body, and blow him up form the inside!" "But wouldn't that destroy us?" Rose said. "Don't worry, I can protect us with my forcefeild generator." Wheatley said. "C'mon, let's go!" Then Wheatley carried Rose, to the bandit leader's mouth. They entered the big thing, carefull avoiding the tounge and teeth. They soon entered the mainframe area, where there were copper wire connecting to everywhere from the mouth to the feet. Wheatley aimed at the central part of the mainframe, the brain. As soon as he shot it, he told Rose to shoot it with her TnT arrow. Rose did as what she was told, and Wheatley activated his Forcefeild generator, and a blue forcefeild appeared around them. The mainframe exploded, and the bandit leader shrunk to a weak little computer. Wheatley deactivated his forcefeild generator, and he flew down to the little bandit computer. "Now, who is the man who created you?" Wheatley asked. "The... Doctor..." The computer said, and it slowly died. Wheatley froze in shock. He saw The Doctor die with his own eyes. It couldn't be possible that he was still alive... Wheatley shook his head. "He must be lying. The Doctor died years ago!" "Hey Wheatley, our wedding, it's ruined..." Rose said, as she walked toward Wheatley. Wheatley turned around, and replied, "It's ok, we can countinue the wedding outside." And so, the wedding was restarted all over again, but this time, outside, one the rubble of the bandit leader. "Rose Ronia, do you wish to marry Wheats Port?" The preist asked once again. "I do." Rose answered. "Wheats Port, do you wish to marry Rose Ronia?" The preist asked Wheatley. "I do." Wheatley replied. The wedding continued, and everything was normal. Well, it seemed everything was everything was normal. No one knew that a mysterious man was scheming on a master plan to destroy the world as we know it... Chapter 2: Space A few days after their wonderful marriage, Rose gave birth to her and Wheatley's first son, Space. Wheatley and Rose were very happy. Space grew older, learning many new things, like farming, woodcutting, fishing, and hunting. Thanks to Wheatley's intellegence and Rose's motivating talks, Space became a great kid. "Dad, are you in space?" Space excitedly through his walkie talkie. "Yes son, I'm in space." Wheatley said, floating around the Earth, trying to fix the Minecraftional Space Station. "Can I join in the fun?" Space asked. "Not yet, you need to be older than 5." Wheatley said. "Awww..." Space said, disapointed by the fact he could go to space like his dad. He turned his walkie talkie off, and went to the kitchen, where his mom was cooking porkchops for dinner. "Hi Space, why don't you go outside and play?" Rose said, flipping the porkchops over. "Ok!" Space ran outside, greeting Meteor. "Rwhello, Rwace!" Meteor roared. Space kept on running, to Elizabeth's house. Elizabeth and Space were great friends. They were like bread and butter. After a few minutes, he finally made it to Elizabeth's family's house. The walls were made of orange stained clay, and the roof was made of cobblestone stairs. Space knocked on the door, and then patiently waited for someone to answer. Few seconds later Elizabeth's mom opened the door. "Hello Space. Elizabeth said you were coming over. Come inside." Elizabeth's mom said, as she welcomed him in. "Thanks Elizabeth's mom!" Space thanked Elizabeth's mom, then went inside. "Hi Space!" Elizabeth greeted. "Hi Lizzie!" Space replied. "Want do you want to do?" "Let's play astronaut!" "You always want to play that, can't we play something else?" "Please?" Elizabeth sighed in annoyance, then said, "Okay then." "Yay!" Space smiled gladly, like a kid finally getting something he always wanted. "Let's pretend we are floating in space, fixing the Minecraftional Space Station, like my dad!" So, they prented they were floating, standing on one foot, and pretending to fix something, like they were in slow motion. They laughed form time to time, when they accidently fell down. One time, they fell on top of each other, and they laughed so hard their stomachs hurt. Once they were tired, they drank some sweet, organic, and thirst-quencing apple juice. They also at some salted potato chips too. "Hey, Lizzie, what do want to play next?" Space questioned Elizabeth. "Hmm... I know! Let's play on my mom's computer!" Elizabeth answered. "Mom? Can I play with your computer?" "Sure." Elizabeth's Mom replied. And so, the two great friends went up stairs, to Elizabeth's Mom's study room. Elizabeth turned on the computer, and selected the Minefari app. In the URL bar, she typed "Minational". And she then clicked Minational Aeronautics and Space Adminstration. In a few seconds, a website called www.MASA.gov came up. In the backround, there were different colored stars, ranging from red to blue to yellow. There was also a few planets. "Here you go, Space. Something for you to check!" Elizabeth smiled, and moved so Space could use the computer. "Thanks Lizzie! Now... What to check..." Space wondered. "Ah, I know! I heard MASA discovered a new solar system!" Space typed in "Newly Discovered Solar System" and he selected "Schinat: A System of Diversity." A new page came up, with a picture of the Schinat System. Below the picture, is the article. "Yesterday, the Smark Space Telescope found a new solar system about 13 light years away from Earth, dubbed Schinat. Wheatley, a famous cyborg has dubbed the newly discovered system Schinat. In Robotican, "Schi" means diverse and "nat" means planets. So, Schinat means Diverse Planets. Each world is very different than the other. For example, Kerbin, "Ker" meaning life and "Bin" meaning full. So, Kerbin is translated to Full of Life. Same as the name says, it has a diverity of trees, flora, plants, animals and of course, much like our planet, water. We discovered that a human like species have already colonized the planet. Their name, Kerbal, can be translated to Life Killers. We have recieved many signals from the planet, and it takes a lot of power to send transmissions to other solar systems. In theory, these Kerbals have built many power plants on their Earth like home. This would probably mean carbon dioxide or some other gas is polluting the air. This means the Kerbals have accidently killed many life. Another planet, Croldnat, is very different from Kerbin. Instead of lush forests and clear bue seas, it's cold. So cold in fact that the crust is made out of ice, and it snows everwhere. It's name means Planet of Freeze. And, the last planet, Hanbal is a giant made out of gas, namely hydrogen, like Jupiter and the other gas giants. Hanbal in English is Moon Killer. The moons around Hanbal constantly get destroyed and recreated to be demolished once again. It's one lucky moon, Grina, meaning Survivor, circles Hanbal so fast that it counters the huge planets gravity. And finally, there's Grina, meaning in English Wanderer. It revolves around Choythina, the sun, meaning Daring Adventurer, at a orbital inclination of 47 degrees. It's moon, Krilon, means Backpack. It orbits the dwarf planet like our moon, with the same on the moon side always facing the same side on Grina. It's terrain is like Pluto's, ice and rock. In conclusion, MASA hopes to try visit Kerbin, try make peace with the Kerbals, and learn a few things if peace is achieved." Space read carefully with his medium-high pitched voice, while Elizabeth standing back, watching eagerly. "Wow... One day, I'll become an astronaut and visit these new planets!" "Well, good luck with that." Elizabeth said, skeptical. Suddenly, Space's phone rings. "Oh, sorry... I've gotta go. See ya later I guess!" Space said, then went back downstairs and exited the house, while Elizabetjh followed until she reached the door. "Bye!" Elizabeth yelled. "Bye!" Space replied back. Chapter 3: The Space Dragon "C'mon Meteor, you can do it!" Wheatley encouraged his pet dragon, Meteor, who was trying to learn to fly perfectly. The Dragon flapped his wings hard, and a wave of colorful oak leaves flew through the air. Meteor continued to rise, and Wheatley watched in awe. Once he was high enough in the air, he tilted a little foward, and he flew foward. He tilted backwards, and he went backwards. He wanted to try to do a little loop in the air, so he we went foward and a little bit up, soon going upside down. In mid air, he didn't have enough speed, so he went straight down. "Are you okay Meteor?" Wheatley asked, worried. Meteor nodded his head slowly, even though he had a few bruises here and there. He then slowly got him self back up, eager to try again. He flapped his wings hard again, repeating what he did his last time. He then went foward and up, gaining a few more miles per hour. Chapter 4: They Awaken Meanwhile, in the Robotnic Dimension, in a ruined lab, being operated by a maniac, a secret plan is soon to be activated... "Hehehe... It's time... IT'S TIME!" The Doctor mutters, slowly turning a howling yell, that echos through the storage warehouse. "This is gonna be good... I shall kill him! The one who is a discrace to my family! THE ONE WHO HAS DESTROYED EVERYTHING. My ignorant, annoying, puny son." The Doctor went to craft the last robot chip, which uses a glistening diamond. Sadly, he has run out of the beautiful gems. So, he walks into his mines, where he has found all his ingredients to his secret plan. After walking to common place to find diamonds, he took out his robotic infused iron pick, and hit the stone in front of him, and a 3 by 3 by 3 meter hole appeared. He keeped on mining, and he soon hit something familiar. "What is this?" The Doctor asks himself, curious. He touches the mysterious item, and he has a small flash back. "Hello? Who is in here?" A unknown woman asks. "Err... Who's out there?" The Doctor asks, finding himself at the main entrance to his underground secret lab. "My name's Caroline Randy, who are you?" Caroline answers. Wide eyed, The Doctor slowly answers the question. "The D-doctor..." "Ah, what are you doing down there? "I build robots..." "Cool! Can I see?" "Sure. Of course you can." Finally waking up from the flash back, The Doctor finds himself back in the mines, and a diamond ore where the mysterious item used to be. The Doctor, still dazzed from the weird and akward flashback, finally gains control of himself. He then walks over to the diamond, and mines it, dropping the rare gem. He then walks back up to his lab, speaking not even a single word. Silently, he creates the final robot chip. He then adds it to the last robot in his secret weapon. He smiles evily, then laughs maniacally. "GOODBYE, WHEATLEY." He then goes to the top of the warehouse, where the control room is. Inside, there is multiple levers and buttons, but the most notable is the one in the middle, labeled "Awake." The Doctor then flips the lever, and the warehouse lights turn on, revealing a massive army of robots. The robot's eye's change from dark grey, to a dark red, like blood. "HELLO MASTER! WE ARE READY TO EXTERMINATE!" The robots say, waiting for commands. "Good... GOOD! Let's see if you're weapons and armor are working... Each of you, shoot the one to the right of you 10 times, then the one to the left another 10 times." Following orders, each robot fire their plasma arm at the robot to their right, which do not affect each robot's armor at all. They then fire to their left, and the robot armor still stands. "Yes... YOU ARE INDESTRUCTABLE! NOTHING WELL DESTROY YOU! Perfect..." The Doctor laughs. "Let's go robots, we shall attack the Overworld... Then destroy my son, his wife, and my grandson." Chapter 5: First Skirmishes Category:Wheatley's Fan Fictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Stories Category:The Wheatley Legend Saga